


Slughorn's Private Collection

by Dracomytoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbating, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomytoy/pseuds/Dracomytoy
Summary: Professor Slughorn is brilliant sure, but he's got a perverted, self-serving streak a mile wide.His three new apprentices are about to experience what being collected feels like.





	1. Chapter 1

Horace Sluhorn is a renowned potions master, a respected professor, authored several published potions treatises, and he was also a collector. He collected many things. Rare potions ingredients, promising students to join his slug-club, and vintage elf wines. These are facts that mostly everyone knows about him. What most witches and wizards don't know is that he has a private collection. One that only he knows of. He collects students. The world knows them as apprentices, but he knows them as his pets. 

Once they sign themselves over to be his apprentice they become his for all eternity. They of course don't know that. Thanks to a quill of his own design, a small drop of blood is collected with a built in Lancet. Horace uses that blood to create a binding potion using their own blood mixed with his. It is blood magic of the darkest kind. You see, at the core of it all Horace Slughorn is a self serving asshole, who isn't above using dark magic to get what he wants. This year he wants three apprentices. It is unusual to take on more than one, but this is a challenging opportunity he wasn't able to pass up. He cleverly made it seem as if he was willing to sacrifice his time to give these three young ones a chance to become masters after all they had been through. Both Minerva and the board were ingratiatingly thankful to him, on behalf of his three new apprentices by the time he was through. 

He had just received an owl of acceptance from the last of his three new pets. Hermione Granger humbly accepted her new role as potions apprentice along side Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They were expected to start on monday morning, though they would be signing later today, followed by the celebration dinner Saturday night. He couldn't wait to get started with their training. 

___________________

They had each come in for the signing of the contracts, separately of course, last they catch on to Lancets in the quills. He had spent the evening brewing the bonding potions to be served in their elf wine at dinner. He had just a few minutes before they were to arrive and he took that time to check that he was looking at his best. As he was heading out of his chambers a knock signaled the arrival of his first guest. "Teensie is presenting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, sir." A small elf said. "Welcome, Harry, my dear boy! He said with a smile. "Miss Granger, welcome! So good to see you again." He said as his eyes drank in the lovely flush that pinked up her skin. He took care not to let his look linger, at least not until she drank her wine. "Your the first to arrive. We are just waiting on our last guest." He said just as there was another knock at the door. "Ah! I daresay, that must be him now!" Slughorn booms, clearly excited. "Teensie is presenting, Draco Malfoy, sir." Says the same elf. He nods his thanks to the elf and it pops back to its room. "Welcome, young Malfoy!" Slughorn says almost gleefully. "Come into the parlor and talk amongst yourselves while I get the drinks. I'd like to start the evening off with a toast to the start of a beautiful apprenticeship!" He says as he guides them into the living room.

He runs off to get the special drinks together and hears them talking amongst themselves. Cordial, is the word he would use. They were all being polite, but their interactions lacked any depth or emotions. He would be rectifying that shortly. He re-enters the room floating the drinks behind him. He sends each drink to its intended witch or wizard with a slight flourishing move from his wand. "Let us drink, to the start of a successful apprenticeship for all." He said, as he raised his glass. With that, there was a round of cheers and then they were all drinking their potions. 

_____________________

An hour had gone by since the potions had been downed. They had feasted on a delicious roast with all the trimmings. Horace had feasted on the visual feast that sat before him. Harry had developed into a ruggedly handsome young man. He was all compact muscle and scruff tempered by those endearingly bright green eyes. A sight to inflame the blood if ever there was one. Next to him was Hermione's classic fine boned beauty. Her skin was strawberries and cream and looked positively edible. Pair it with that wild, just fucked hair, and those beguiling doe eyes and he was rock hard just thinking of all he wanted to do to her. And then there was Draco. He was a classical art piece fleshed out and wrapped in pedigree and confidence. His finely chiseled jaw and those smoke and mist eyes. His was an ethereal beauty. Horace was ready to feast on his desert now. 

"Harry, my boy, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Malfoy into the sitting room and give him a blow job?" He said in the same many one would ask you to pass the salt. Harry blinked twice in the ensuing silence before slowly smiling and saying "Yes sir, it would be my pleasure." Harry then gets up and takes Malfoy's hand and leads him to the sitting room. Horace is escorting Hermione to the sitting room as well, he wants to watch. 

He sits on the sofa and gestures for hermione to sit on his lap. He tells her to watch Harry and Draco and the proceeds to hook her legs around the outside of his thighs and then spreads his legs to open her up for his exploration. 

Harry and Malfoy are locked at the lips and they are all tongues and teeth and they are grunting and moaning. Harry has his hand down the waistband of Draco's pants, slowly pumping him. Draco has his hands full of Harry's ass and he's systematically squeezing his cheeks while slowly pumping into Harry's hand. 

Hermione moans as she watches them go at each other like they're in heat. It's the hottest thing she's ever seen and professor Slughorn is sucking on her neck and running his hands up and down her thighs, under her skirt. He keeps getting closer and closer to where she is starting to ache, but when he gets close enough to drive her mad, he pulls back and starts caressing her thighs all over again. Meanwhile, Harry has gotten on his knees and undone Malfoy's pants. He's got a handful of Draco's cock right in front of his face. He looks up at Draco, smirks, and then starts to suck all of him into his mouth. You can see him almost gag on it and it is so hot. Hermione is keening on Horace's lap at this point, rolling her hips and grinding down on his rock hard cock, desperately seeking friction for her aching clit. 

Horace is a patient man but watching Harry suck off the hair of House Malfoy and having the gorgeous Hermione Granger all but begging to be fucked, on his lap, was too much. He vanished both Hermione's and skirt and knickers and his pants and underwear in one wave of his wand. A moment later he lifts Hermione up and slams her down on his cock. She screams and arches her back into his chest as he lifts and drops her onto his cock over and over. He wants them to all come together. "Harry, stop." He says sternly. Harry stops sucking and takes Draco's cock out of his mouth with a sexy little 'pop.' "I want us to cum together for our first time. I'm going to ask Draco and yourself to follow us to my bedroom." He says as he lifts Hermione off of his cock. 

Once on the bed he directs Hermione to prop herself up at the head of the bed and spread her legs. He has Harry on his knees next to Hermione, so she can suck his cock. He asks Draco to get between Hermione's legs and present his arse to him while eating out her pretty little cunt. once everyone is positioned he tells them to begin pleasuring each other. Once the room is filled with grunts and moans, and smells of sex and sweat, Horace can take the wait no more. He waves his wand and fills Draco's arse with warm lube. He proceeds to rub the puckered skin around Draco's opening. He gently inserts first one and then two fingers, stretching his arsehole. He grips Draco's hips and eases into the tightest, warmest home his cock has ever known. He pumps his cock into Draco causing him to moan loudly, which sets off a sweet symphony of responding moans. He knows he won't last long songs reaches around and begins to pump Draco's cock in time with the thrusts of his hips. When he knows he's close he speeds up his pumping both, hands and hips. Then he tells all of them to cum for him and they do. Within seconds of each other they are all cumming. Hermione sucks down every drop Harry gives her which causes Slughorn to slam his cock one more time in Draco's arse and then he's cumming. Filling Draco up as Draco releases all over Slughorn's hand. Draco moans when he cums and the vibration of his tongue on Hermione's clit sends her screaming after her own orgasm. 

Harry and Slughorn come down from their orgasms enough to watch Draco lazily lap up Hermione's juices as she squirms and breathing moans Draco's name. They lay down together cuddling on the bed. Slughorn gets up, grabs his camera, and snaps a beautiful candid photo. It shows Hermione Granger being lazily kissed by Harry Potter, while he has a hand stroking Draco Malfoy's thigh. All the while, Draco is kissing Harry's shoulder sweetly as her draws a lazy thumb across Hermione's nipple. Slughorn, looks at the photo and knows that this is the pinnacle of all of his collections. He can't wait to explore them over the next three years. What a wondrous and sensuous three years it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Horace had never been happier with any pet he’d ever had than he was with his three shiny new toys. It had been weeks of untapped pleasure in the evenings and stimulating conversations and competent helpers during the day. His work was improving having three such intelligent people working with him. His mood was also improving having three such sexually stimulating pets fucking him. Earlier that day he’d injured himself quite seriously during his N.E.W.T. level class and was currently laid up in a chair in his chambers taking Skelegrow to grow back his knee caps that had been removed during an unexpected potions accident. His pets should be heading back to their chambers soon as the last class of the day ended a half an hour ago. 

Draco was the first of his pets to return their chambers. “Draco my pet, please come and sit with me. I did miss you today.” He said as he beckoned the blond god to his side. “Yes master.” Draco replied. As soon as Draco was near enough, Horace pulled him in for a kiss. He probed Draco’s mouth with his tongue tasting the fine champagne flavor on his tongue leftover from his dinner. “Mmm,” he moaned as he kissed Draco and simultaneously palmed his cock. He tasted so good Horace never wanted to let him go. As they sat on the settee devouring each other’s mouths, Harry and Hermione entered the chambers. 

Horace released Draco to welcome his other two pets back from their day of apprenticeship. “Harry, Hermione, welcome back dears. Please come join us.” He said seductively. Harry came and sat down on the other side of Horace. Hermione stopped in front of him clearly wanting to sit in her lap as she was want to do but, with his knees currently being regrown she was unsure of her next move. “My sweet pet, I would love nothing more than to have you in my lap but, my current state just won’t allow it.” He said. “Take off your knickers and straddle young Mr. Malfoys lap dear.” He told her. “Yes, Master.” She replied and happily began to divest herself of her knickers. Once she was seated on Draco’s lap Horace turned to Draco and said, “Take your cock out and impale Ms. Granger my dear.” “It would be my pleasure Master.” Draco replied. He lifted Hermione up and took his cock out of his pants and gave it several firm strokes until it was hard enough to fuck Hermione with. “Come here Hermione,” he said to her in a voice made gravely with lust. Hermione smiled and straddled Draco’s lap lowering herself slowly onto his cock, moaning loudly as she did so. “What a tempting sight the two of you make,” Horace said huskily as he watched Hermione ride Draco’s cock. “Don’t you agree Harry?” Slughorn asked. Harry was already rubbing his palm up and down his already hard cock. “It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry responded and promptly let out a moan himself. “Yes, it’s quite the sight, but I think we can do better don’t you pets?” Horace asked. They all moaned in response. Horace chuckled at their exuberance. 

“I want you all to get on the bed and pleasure each other for my viewing. If I can’t enjoy your lovely bodies, I want to watch the three of you enjoying each other.” He said. Hermione groaned as she lifted herself off of Draco’s cock. Harry went over and helped her and Draco off of the settee and they walked hand in hand to the sofa directly across from Horace. Harry let go of their hands and transfigured the sofa into a bed putting the three of them on display for Horace. 

Harry put his wand away and reached out to take Draco by the back of the neck, pulling him closer for a scorching kiss. Hermione quickly disrobed and climbed on the bed fingering her cunt and rubbing her clit as she watched. Draco and Harry were thrusting their tongues into each other’s mouths and grinding their cocks together. The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans and the wet sounds of Hermione fucking her own cunt. Horace was heavily panting and rubbing his palm up and down his rock-hard cock. “Don’t leave Hermione all alone to fuck herself pets. She needs your cocks, now.” He said, his voice ringing with authority. “Yes, Master,” Harry replied. They finished undressing and Draco climbed onto the bed behind Hermione and began kissing and sucking on her neck while lazily tweaking and pulling on her already hardened nipple. Harry watched for a few moments giving his cock a few tugs as he enjoyed the show they were putting on. “Join them Harry,” Horace ordered. Harry wasted no time and climbed up onto the bed giving Hermione a deep kiss and slapping her hand out of the way as he started fucking her cunt with his much longer fingers. Hermione began to grunt and moan as the tandem attentions of Harry and Draco steadily brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

Harry took his fingers out of her dripping cunt and shoved them in her mouth as he began to line her up over his cock. She sucked hard causing Harry to grunt in approval. He removed his fingers from her mouth and gripped her hips pulling her onto his throbbing cock and filling her to the brim. Hermione began riding Harry’s cock, and Harry caught Draco’s eye over her shoulder giving him a subtle nod. Draco proceeded to lube his fingers up and start massaging Hermione’s puckered hole. She gave a strangled moan at the sensation coupled with the feeling of Harry’s cock driving in and out of her. Horace began to firmly stroke his cock as he watched the masterpiece unfolding before him. Draco made sure to kiss Hermione’s neck and whisper what a good girl she was into her ear helping her to relax so she could accept what he wanted to give her. After a while of slowing massaging her back hole he slowly entered his index finger up to the knuckle stretching an preparing her for his cock. Hermione moaned wantonly and Harry grunted his approval. “Give her your cock Draco, she’s ready.” Harry said. Draco nodded and began lining himself up to enter her tight hole. Harry stilled Hermione while Draco entered her. She began to stiffen up but, Harry and Draco kept kissing and rubbing her and praising her for how good she was doing. Soon enough Draco was fully seated inside of her and he could barely hold back from cumming she was so tight! “Harry,” he moaned, “move.” Draco commanded. 

The slowly developed a rhythm that worked for all three of them. Meanwhile Horace was nearing his completion being overcome by the beauty of his three pets. The noises they made when they were together were better than any symphony wizard or man had ever created. He came all over his lap as first Hermione, then Draco, and finally Harry came in a chorus of grunts, moans, and outright screaming. As the three of them lay on the bed recovering with soft words, kisses and stokes. Horace sat back covered in his own cum desperately wishing there was a faster way to regrow kneecaps because he wanted crawl across that bed and clean them up with his tongue. No matter, he thought. There’s always tomorrow.


End file.
